Cards Against Heroes
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Mini fics. In which the heroes have discovered the game 'Cards Against Humanity'.
1. Antonio

**Title:** Cards Against Heroes  
**Fandom:** Tiger & Bunny  
**Pairings:** Antonio—-Kotetsu, Baranaby/Kotetsu? (possibly hinted?)  
**Wordcount:** 570  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary: **In which the heroes have discovered the game 'Cards Against Humanity'.

-o-o-

_'Antonio! We're playing cards against humanity! Want to join us for a couple rounds?'  
_  
Antonio snuck a peak at the message on his phone. Leave it to Kotetsu to catch him in the middle of a meeting with his sponsors. The game had become a guilty pleasure amongst the heroes. It was even better when they found out it could be played online, it was easier to play with the other heroes given that their individual schedules often had them scattered about the city. The only problem with this was that sometimes the heroes would play or would call out to the others to play at inappropriate times. When Antonio was sure no one was looking he typed a text back. _'Can't I'm in a meeting. My sponsors had a new idea to improve that stupid launcher-whatever that they shoot me in the sky with.'_

_'Oh that has to be a lot fun.'_ Antonio could mentally hear the sarcasm in Kotetsu's text.

_'It looks like a god damned canon. They are actually planning on shooting me out of a canon!'_ Antonio sighed after he sent that text and then looked back up at the presentation. He could feel his stomach churn slightly as they made comments on how they would be able to shoot him farther and higher than they were able to before. It wasn't too long before he looked back at his phone to see if Kotetsu replied. What he got made one of his eyes slightly twitch.

_'There should be Rock Bison cards in this game!'_ The text read, it had one of those silly cat faces Kotetsu would often use at the end. _'Rock Bison's tears. Rock Bison's screams. Kronos Foods having to pay damage fines for missing their target. I wonder if you can add custom cards?'_

Antonio glanced around the room to make sure everyone was distracted and typed out a reply. _'Yeah, I'd love to add some Wild Tiger cards. Wild Tiger gets princess carried. Wild Tiger breaks shit. Tabloids put out articles about Wild Tiger and Barnaby's secret hot and steamy love life.'_

_'Okay, okay, I deserved that one.'_ That was the last response Kotetsu gave him for a while.

Antonio sat through most of the meeting half wishing he'd get another text. He wondered if maybe the comment about the magazines was a little too much. But then again, that might have been just him projecting his own feelings on the situation. The meeting was starting to come to a close but Antonio was feeling a little anxious, he sent Kotetsu another text.

'How's the game going?' It wasn't what he really wanted to ask but he was too stubborn to say anything else.

'Well, we all found out that Keith is really good at this game. I can't tell for the life of me if it's just dumb luck or if he has a very twisted sense of humor.'

Kotetsu's text actually got a chuckle out of Antonio. This caught the attention of the others in the meeting. He cleared his throat and waited for the meeting to finally finish. As everyone started to leave the room Antonio texted to Kotetsu that he'd join them for their next game if they were still going to play. Maybe they could have a drink together later, maybe with a little alcohol in his system Antonio could tell Kotetsu what's been on his mind.

-The End-


	2. Karina

**Title:** Cards Against Heroes  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Fandom:** Tiger & Bunny  
**Pairings:** Karina/Kotetsu  
**Wordcount:** 435  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tiger and Bunny. Tiger and Bunny belong to Sunrise and their respective creators.  
**Summary: **In which the heroes have discovered the game 'Cards Against Humanity'.

-o-o-

_'Your love life.'_

Karina instantly regretted playing that card. She tried to see if there was any way she could take it back, unfortunately there wasn't. She sat there in silence waiting for one of the cards to be picked. She glanced at the black card on the screen.

_'What is something that I should be sad about?'_ is what it read and to make matters worse was that Kotetsu was the card czar that round.

Karina shook her head and tried to reason with herself. It wasn't that big of a deal. Surely it wasn't _that_ bad, right? Certainly it wasn't as bad as Keith's card, which was 'Dead parents' (which was oddly one of his more tame card picks during this game).

It was then that she got a text from Nathan. _'Have you been trying to send secret messages to Tiger during this game?'_

Karina blinked when she read the text, she could feel her cheeks warm up as she blushed. She then texted him back. _'No of course not, why would you think that?'_

_'It was just a theme I noticed out of your card picks.'_ Nathan texted back with a little wink emoticon.

Karina blushed even deeper, feeling incredibly embarrassed. _'It was just the card I was given! Besides it's not like he would notice that kind of thing anyway, right?'_

_'Probably, then again you never really know. It looks like you won this round.'_

Karina checked the game and indeed it was just as Nathan said.

"Oh come on you idiot! Why did you pick my stupid card!?" she yelled at the screen of her phone, startling people that were passing by.

Karina looked around, noticing the looks that she was getting. She then hurried off to try to escape further embarrassment. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe if Kotetsu really did notice then he might start taking her more seriously. Or on the other hand it could scare him and put even more distance between them.

Karina gave a sigh, she needed to stop stressing herself out. She would figure out how to cross that bridge if it came to it. She wasn't the sixteen year old that was crushing on an older guy. No, of course not, she was now an eighteen year old woman in love with an older man. It was completely different.

Karina almost laughed at her own mental sarcasm, at least she was smiling now. In the meantime she would play it cool, like her hero alter ego. She'd try to not think about that stupid card and that stupid Tiger.

-The End-


End file.
